


Surprise

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron was up to something and Draco wanted to know what</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written for the prompt “surprise party”.  
>  **Warnings:** M/M relationship  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

Ron was up to something and Draco wanted to know what. The redhead had been extra secretive lately, hiding letters and making hushed floo calls. Draco had a feeling Scarhead and the muggle were involved; they always were when it comes to his lover.

Draco sighed, wondering what his boyfriend could possibly feel the need to hide from him. Ron didn’t have any more secrets, or so the blonde had thought.

Draco sat on the couch in the living room of the flat he shared with his redheaded lover and waited. Ron should be home soon, and then the Slytherin would confront him. No point in beating around the bush, straight to the point was the only way to deal with this Gryffindor.

Ron strolled through the front door a few minutes later. He caught sight of the blonde and froze. Something in the way Draco was looking at him made him feel uneasy. “Hello. How was your day?” he asked casually.

Draco glared at him. “What’re you hiding from me?” he demanded, ignoring his boyfriend’s question.

“What do you mean?” Ron feigned innocence.

“Don’t act like you don’t know. You’re up to something with Potter and Granger,” the blonde nearly spat the names. “Now, tell me, or it’s no more sex for you.”

Ron’s eyes grew wide. “That’s not fair. And I can’t tell you, Harry and Hermione would kill me!”

“I just might kill you myself if you don’t tell me,” he paused for dramatic effect, ”Spill.”

Ron waged an internal war. Would he rather face an angry Draco or an angry Harry and Hermione? Draco waited patiently while Ron decided which way to go. In the end, Draco won, as always.

“Fine. We’re planning a surprise party for your birthday,” Ron said, sounding defeated.

“My birthday’s months away!”

“Well,” Ron shrugged, “We want everything to be perfect.”

Draco smiled, “As it should be.” He crossed the room and planted a sweet kiss on Ron’s lips.


End file.
